Meu Querido Aniki
by Mukuroo
Summary: Dizem que amor e ódio andam de mãos dadas. Mas, será que é realmente possível transformar o amor em ódio? Casal: Sasuke x Itachi Gênero: YAOI. LEMON.


**Meu Querido Aniki**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Esse fic é baseado em personagens de Naruto, que por sinal não me pertence._

_Obs 2: É o meu primeiro fic de Naruto, e eu só o escrevi para dar de presente à minha querida Sami. Assim sendo, Naruto não é o meu forte então se não tiver ficado boa, paciência. O importante é a Sami gostar! Beijos à minha querida marida. Eu te amo!!!_

- EU TE ODEIO! – a voz ecoou pela floresta entre as árvores. Sasuke estava ofegante, a respiração completamente alterada por causa do sonho, ou melhor, do pesadelo que acabara de ter com seu irmão. Seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados e ele segurava fortemente a grama, quase a arrancando com os dedos. Olhou em volta, lembrando-se de onde estava e acabou por suspirar um tanto mais aliviado, por alguns momentos.

Era noite e ele havia parado para dormir ali, embaixo de uma árvore. Afinal estava cansado de andar, à procura de seu irmão para finalmente desafiá-lo para uma luta e matá-lo. Era o que sempre desejou não era? E todas as noites, o mesmo sonho o perturbava. O mesmo pesadelo de sempre. Sonhava com um reencontro com seu aniki, que estavam discutindo sobre tudo o que acontecera.

- Eu te odeio... – falou novamente, dessa vez um tanto mais baixo agora, sentindo sua respiração se acalmar. Talvez não devesse ter parado para dormir. Talvez devesse estar ainda procurando incessantemente por Itachi, mas estava tão cansado...

- Quem você odeia tanto assim? – O garoto acabou por ouvir uma voz conhecida ecoando em seus ouvidos e estremeceu. Não podia ser...

- I... Itachi... – repetiu o nome do sujeito com quem tinha pesadelos todas as noites. Seu irmão, o traidor e assassino do clã Uchiha. – É você? – acabou por perguntar com a voz trêmula, seu corpo retesando um tanto de hesitação.

- Claro que sou eu! – ouviu a voz ainda vinda por trás de si e teve receio de virar o rosto para encará-lo. – Quem mais poderia ser, senão aquele que está sempre ao seu lado? Sou aquele que te acompanha em todos os lugares em que você está. O único que está presente até mesmo em seus sonhos... ou pesadelos...

- VÁ EMBORA! – gritou tapando os ouvidos de forma desesperada, gritando para aquela voz. – Você não é Itachi! É fruto da minha imaginação! AHHH! Quero acordar desse pesadelo agoraaaa! – estava praticamente fazendo um escândalo ali.

- Fruto de sua imaginação, em? – Uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro e Sasuke pensou que desmaiaria ali naquele momento. – Por acaso um fruto de sua imaginação poderia fazer... isso... – Itachi sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo, logo depois chupando o lóbulo da orelha de Sasuke.

- Não... você não é meu aniki... Me deixa em paz! – falou de forma rebelde, tentando fazê-lo se afastar com aquelas palavras rudes.

- Seu aniki? SEU? Hum... gostei disso sabia? Seu... – Itachi mordiscou a orelha do outro e foi descendo os lábios para o pescoço dele. – E você, Sasuke? Também é meu?

Arrepiava-se com aqueles toques em sua pele alva, os ouvidos ainda tapados numa vã tentativa de não ouvi-lo mas realmente era impossível não ouvir aquela voz sensual que entrava por seus ouvidos.

- Eu... eu... – Sasuke não conseguia responder àquela pergunta. Estava paralisado por causa do irmão, quase que hipnotizado.

- Responda apenas sim ou não. – Itachi acabou por se virar, ficando de frente para o outro, tirando a camiseta azul que o irmão usava sempre, observando o peito desnudo do outro.

- S-Sim... – falou mordendo o próprio lábio, fechando os olhos fortemente quando sentiu um de seus mamilos sendo abocanhando por seu irmão, e acabou por gemer longamente de prazer.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse entender o que passava, os lábios de Itachi pousaram nos seus. Foi um instante mágico, de ternura infinita misturada com selvagem paixão. Naquele momento, os dois desprenderam a terra e subiram rumo ao céu. Tocaram os astros, roçaram o Sol, dançaram em flocos macios de nuvem.

- Jamais entendi direito o que você desejava de mim, Sasuke. Achei que era por causa da morte de nossos pais e de nosso clã, mas agora percebo... que o motivo de seu ódio é outro. – Itachi falou após partir os lábios. E Sasuke não compreendia aonde levaria aquela conversa. Apenas fitou Itachi, imóvel, ante a intensidade de suas próprias emoções.

- Mas se é isso que deseja, irmãozinho, se é o que eu sempre quis também... – Itachi foi se inclinando sobre o irmão, o braço apertando-lhe a cintura de modo possessivo.

Sasuke jamais o vira daquele modo. Aquele olhar que Itachi lhe lançava era diferente de todas as outras vezes. O olhar estava carregado de desejo e luxúria.

- Nada me impede de ter o que outros já tiveram de você.

O ninja da folha não entendeu a que seu irmão se referia, nem o tom acusador.

- Outros...? – perguntou, sentindo que seu aniki o empurrava de encontro a uma árvore, e Sasuke não quis reagir.

- Outros... Naruto... Kakashi... Orochimaru... Todos os que foram para a cama com você. – Itachi respondeu inclinando a cabeça e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Sasuke respirou fundo e nada mais disse. Apenas fechou os olhos, inclinando-se para trás, apoiado no tronco, a respiração entrecortada.

Com a língua, Itachi percorreu devagar a curva atrás da orelha alva, descendo até o pescoço. As mãos percorriam o corpo do irmão até o cós da calça, soltando os botões que a prendiam, os dedos quentes e experientes movendo-se com determinação.

Sasuke tocou-lhe a nuca, afagando os cabelos negros e espessos. Pareciam feitos de seda. E Itachi continuava a beijar seu corpo, o fazendo arrepiar-se todo.

- É isto que quer? - Itachi perguntou, mas Sasuke nada disse, possuído pela paixão. – Responda. É isso o que quer de mim?

- Sim, Aniki. – o pavor que sentira inicialmente não mais existia, sufocado pela volúpia intensa que o inebriava. Precisava sentir o toque de seu querido aniki, do mesmo modo que queria seu amparo.

Itachi colocou a boca em um de seus mamilos, começando a sugá-lo com avidez, enquanto suas mãos hábeis livravam-se dos panos que cobriam ainda os dois corpos. Sasuke sentia os joelhos bambos, e um calor intenso percorria-lhe cada célula, como se fosse fogo líquido, despertando sensações que tinham estado adormecidas até aquele momento.

Os dedos do mais velho tocaram-lhe o outro mamilo, de maneira tão sensual quando o movimento dos lábios na pele quente. Esquecendo a timidez, Sasuke pousou a mão sobre o tórax musculoso, deslizando a palma pelos contornos rígidos e vigorosos. Ouviu seu aniki suspirar e gostou da reação que provocara, continuando a acariciá-lo.

Com um movimento súbito, Itachi pressionou os quadris de encontro a Sasuke, aprisionando-o de costas para a árvore. Itachi o desejava e Sasuke não temia mais aquele tão esperado encontro dos dois corpos. Seu ódio que nunca foi realmente ódio se dissipou naquele momento e Sasuke viu-se dizendo mentalmente a si mesmo que um dia faria com que seu querido aniki o amasse do mesmo modo como o amava.

Sasuke inclinou-se para frente e beijou-o no ombro, deslizando a língua pela epiderme afogueada. Itachi tocava-lhe ainda o mamilo sem o menor pudor, mas de repente deteve-se. Sasuke levou um instante para perceber o porquê da mudança de atitude. Itachi tocava a correntinha com o símbolo do clã que ele lhe dera quando ainda era criança. Sasuke nunca havia deixado de usar, desde que ganhara aquilo do irmão. Era algo que os dois sempre usavam, como uma ligação entre os irmãos. O mais velho sorriu levemente e ergueu o pescoço mostrando a sua também. Eram idênticas.

Itachi dessa vez fez o menor deitar-se e subiu por cima dele. Não havia pressa nem urgência no toque dos dedos forte que acariciavam Sasuke como se fosse feito de porcelana. Desceu a mão até o membro do irmão menor e começou a acariciá-lo ali lentamente. Ondas de calor percorriam cada nervo e artéria de Sasuke, fazendo-o vibrar.

Desde o início, apesar do tremor, nada negou. Sasuke ignorava o que iria acontecer, mas entregava-se de corpo e alma, só pensando nos sentimentos contrários que havia em seu peito. Amor e ódio? Não, era apenas amor. Um amor doentio talvez, incestuoso, mas ainda era amor.

Com muita perícia, Itachi desceu os lábios até o membro de Sasuke, começando a arrancar-lhe respostas àqueles carinhos que fizeram o mais novo gemer e sussurrar seu nome, em meio à escuridão da floresta. Preparou a entrada do irmão com seus dedos, acariciando-o por dentro, tocando-lhe as paredes de seu interior, fazendo o mais novo ver estrelas. Inicialmente, sentiu um tanto de dor. Mesmo que já tivesse se deitado com outros, sua entrada ainda era apertada demais.

Agarrou-se ao corpo do outro, cravando as unhas nas costas do mais velho e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar apenas nos carinhos do irmão. Tentava concentrar-se nos toques da outra mão em seu membro, e nos lábios afogueados percorrendo o abdômen agora, subindo para o peito, para beijá-lo mais uma vez, de forma intensa.

Percebeu o outro se posicionando e abriu mais as pernas para recebê-lo. Os três dedos que havia em seu interior, foram substituídos pelo grosso membro de Itachi, que começou a entrar nele lentamente. Até que finalmente o penetrou por completo, tocando-lhe o feixe de nervos dentro do mais novo, ouvindo um longo gemido, saindo da garganta de Sasuke.

Itachi iniciou os movimentos de forma suave, esperando apenas o outro se acostumar. Em outros momentos, poderia ser mais agressivo, mas não estava ali para machucá-lo. Sentiu o outro começar a rebolar em seu membro, movendo-se junto consigo e acabou por sorrir de leve, começando a aumentar o ritmo aos poucos.

Os corpos se moviam em uma cadência deliciosa, cheios de paixão. Podia-se ouvir o barulho do quadril de Itachi chocando-se contra as nádegas de Sasuke, ecoar pela floresta. Os movimentos intensificavam de acordo com a necessidade dos dois corpos e Itachi levou uma de suas mãos de encontro ao membro do mais novo, massageando-o no mesmo ritmo das estocadas em seu interior. Podia sentir tocando-o bem fundo, o que fazia Sasuke ir ao delírio.

Sasuke podia sentir os lábios quentes de seu aniki deslizar pelo pescoço macio, fazendo-o ansiar pelo clímax, o que não demorou a acontecer. Quando ambos os corpos começaram a tremer, chegando ao auge da paixão, a sensação de êxtase foi algo que os fez gemer longamente de forma sensual. Um chamando o nome do outro.

- Então? – Itachi saiu de dentro do outro com um sorriso de canto, deitando-se na grama e puxando o outro para se deitar em seu peito. – Ainda me odeia?

- Eu... eu... – gaguejou um tanto, deitado com a cabeça apoiada no corpo do outro. – Eu te odeio! – disse por fim. Era mentira, claro.

Itachi apenas soltou uma gargalhada alta ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Acredito... – disse ainda rindo. – Agora é melhor que durma. Está com uma aparência horrível!

- Não quero dormir! – Sasuke rebateu, bocejando.

- Oh não... eu sei que não.. – disse fazendo um gostoso cafuné nos cabelos do outro, próximo à orelha de Sasuke onde sabia que ele era sensível, logo vendo o mais novo adormecer. Sorriu levemente dando um beijo suave nos lábios do outro e deixou-se dormir também, tranquilamente.

Sasuke acordou na manhã seguinte, vendo-se nu na grama e... sozinho. Era de se esperar não? Itachi havia ido embora novamente, havia o deixado para trás. Levantou-se rapidamente, a face se contorcendo de raiva. Ia pegando as suas roupas e vestindo-se com fúria, praguejando todos os piores palavrões do mundo.

- Droga, aniki! EU TE ODEIO!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou a plenos pulmões, a voz ecoando pela floresta. Sasuke, já vestido pegou suas coisas e correu o máximo que pôde, novamente reiniciando sua busca eterna por aquele homem que tanto odiava, e que ao mesmo tempo tanto amava. Em busca de seu querido aniki.

**FIM**

_29/01/2008_


End file.
